Cookie Crumbles
by CastielMalfoy
Summary: Red was not in the mood to be bothered. In walks the bother. Fez really knows how to push Reds buttons. WARNING this story contains a spanking of a teenager


_*_ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS*

Red Forman was sitting at their kitchen table trying to read the morning paper. He was still irritated from not having a job and was not in the mood to be bothered. In walks the bother.

"Good afternoon Mister Eric's dad!"

"Oh god." Red said under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just in here looking for a snack."

"Kid, I can't tell you how much I don't care." His irritation showing.

"Oh, got it! I'll be quiet." He laughed as he made a shushing motion. Red let out a slow breath as Fez continued making noise rummaging through the counters. "Ooo cookies!" He said rather loudly. Red's grip on the paper tightened. Fez stood on his tiptoes trying to reach for the cookie jar. His fingers barely making contacts. "Almost got it."

Red peaked over the paper to see the foreign kid struggling. "You better not break anything." Fez took his eyes away from the jar.

"Oh I'll be fine!"

"I didn't mean you I meant Kitty's-"

CRASH. The jar fell from the shelf spilling shards of ceramic and cookies all over the floor. Fez backed away from the mess heading towards the back door while Red stared in disbelief.

"Alright damn it that's it!" Red threw his newspaper down on the table. He stood up so quickly the chair fell behind him.

Fez jumped back into the counter. "Wait Mister Eric's dad! I'll go!" He said throwing his hands defensively in front of him as the older man came towards him.

"Damn right you'll go. Right after I get down beating your ass." He grabbed Fez by his upper arm and turned him around so that he was bent over the counter.

"Wait please! You can just tell my host parents! They'll punish me I promise!"

"Oh can it, I know those religious freaks won't even hit you with a pillow." He swatted Fez hard on his left cheek.

"Iiep!" Fez exclaimed from his first taste of punishment. Red continued to swat him making him jump from foot to foot. "Oh!...Ow!...Wait! Please!...Owwww!" He continued to cry out as he received swat after swat over his pants.

' _Damn it cookies weren't worth it!_ ' Fez though as he teared up. He jumped at an extra hard swat and the tears spilled over. Red continued to spank Fez increasing the strength and speed as he went. Fez shouted out with each one and started fully crying.

Just then Eric and Hyde walked through the kitchen door. They stopped dead in their tracks and took in the scene. The broken ceramic and cookies on the floor, a tearful Fez who looked up at them and was flinching with each swat, and an angry Red who was still spanking Fez despite the 2 other boys entering the room.

"Uhm..dad?" Eric asked out of extreme confusion and not self-preservation. Red stopped with his arm raised and gave a dangerous look at Eric.

"Boys, either get out or get in line for yours."

That was all he needed to say to end the two teenagers scurrying from the room. Red finished bringing his arm down causing Fez to shout out again. Red delivered 10 more swats making sure the kid really felt it. He finally let go of the boy's arm who quickly shot up and started rubbing his backside with one hand and his eyes with the other. Needless to say he did NOT enjoy his first spanking.

He stood there sniffling with no signs of letting up. Red rolled his eyes before reaching out and patting the kid roughly on his back. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say you son of a-" he shut his mouth and removed his hand from his eyes to cover his rear end. "Sorry, I'm used to getting beat up by the guys."

"Fez, I didn't beat you up. You did something wrong and I punished you." Fez looked at the floor and it got quiet again. "You owe Kitty a new cookie jar, by the way." Red walked out of the kitchen to the garage.

Eric and Hyde peaked their heads into the kitchen. Fez was whipping away the rest of his tears. He tried acting cool by leaning against the counter but the moment his butt touched the counter he jumped away with a yelp.

"Red got you good huh?" Hyde asked but Fez just looked down at the floor. He was waiting for the ridicule to begin but it felt wrong this time. The three boys stood there quietly for a second before Eric chimed in.

"Hey I think there's still some beer in the basement. Want some after we clean this up?"

Fez immediately perked up "Ooo yes please!"

They just started cleaning when kitty walked in from the living room. "What happened to my cookie jar?" Kitty asked in a panicked voice.

"Uh..see you man!" Hyde said and he and Eric ran from the rom once again. Leaving Kitty with her hands on her hips and Fez doing his best to nervously smile his way out of whatever was coming next.


End file.
